Some Things Never Change
by BLForever15
Summary: Second Chances..What about 3rd chances? Brucas BL
1. Chapter 1

**Some Things Never Change**

Second chances..what about third chances?

Brucas.

**Prologue: **

The beginning of the story takes place at 1 year after highschool, everything that happened on the show has happened in this story, except for season 5. Peyton is in California and Brooke is too. Peyton works with a record label. Brooke is a cothing designer for "Clothes over Bro's". And Lucas...well Lucas wrote a book about his time and friends in highschool years. He wrote about Nathan, Haley, Skills, Mouth, Rachel, Keith, Peyton, Brooke, and others. This book made it on the top seller list, which surprised Lucas. Also, on the day that this story starts off...Lucas proposed to Peyton, and Peyton rejected.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: I really hope you guys enjoy this story! This is my first fic. BL love!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the OTH characters that may be in here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 **

Lucas sat in front of Brooke's door. He kept replaying what had happened earlier with Peyton. _"Will you marry me, Peyton?" Peyton looked at him with a face that he couldn't read at first. It was confused and scared at the same time. "Lucas...we're in two totally different places."_

Lucas took another sip of beer and had another flashback.

"_It's too hard.." Lucas shook his head. "I can't believe you're saying no." She grabbed his hand. "No I'm not..I'm not. Luke, I just..This just can't..." She looked for the right words to say but she couldn't find any, but when she turned her head, a boy from her past was standing right in the doorway. "Jake."_

Luke slammed his fist on the floor and finished his 4th beer. "Come on Brooke." He knocked a few more times, just as he heard a familiar voice from the hallway and turned his head.

"Hey Broody!" Brooke said sweetly and ran to give him a hug.

"Hey Cheery!" He said and laughed.

Brooked hugged him tightly and noticed a weird look on his face. "Okay, first of all, your breath smells like beer which I guess is obvious because of the 4 empty bottle in front of my door. And second, are you okay? You look sad or hurt or something. What are you doing here?"

Lucas shook his head, "Me and Peyton broke up earlier today..." He paused and took another sip of beer before continuing. "Right after I proposed to her."

Brooke's eye's widened, "You proposed to Peyton? And she broke up with you? Why?"

Lucas laughed a bit drunkenly, and Brooke knew he was beyond drunk. "Jake came back with Jenny and..enough said."

Brooke frowned and put a hand on his cheek. "Luke, I'm so sorry. I can't believe she said no."

He nodded and put his head down. "I can. I always screw everything up. Just like I screwed things up with you...twice."

Brooke knew that he was just saying these things because he was drunk. "Lucas, stop. It's not your fault. But the first thing we need to do is get rid of this.."

She took the beer out of his hand and gave him a bottle of water instead. "You can't go anywhere, its too late and I have an extra..."

Lucas cut her off by kissing her, and caught her off guard big time. She almost gave in and kissed him and pulled back. "Luke, I know you're hurt and I know you're vulnerable..but if you're gonna kiss me, you need to mean it."

He nodded and got tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Brooke."

Brooke hugged him and rubbed his back. "It's okay and it's all gonna be okay. Just have faith alright? And get some rest."

Lucas nodded once again and followed her into the apartment. "Thanks Brooke."

Brooke smiled softly at him. "Just go to bed Luke. You're brooding extra tonight." She laughed and pointed down the hall. "The room is the first door on the left."

Brooke layed in her bed and fought to get some sleep, but she had no luck. When Lucas kissed her, he brought all of the emotions out inside of her that had been locked up since highschool. She didn't even know that those feelings were still there. Brooke knew that she needed to keep those feelings inside, because Lucas probably wouldn't even remember the kiss in the morning."

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas grinned as he walked out of Brooke's guest room.

"Hey sleepyhead. You got a hangover?" Brooke grinned back at him and handed him a cup of coffee.

He fixed his cup up the way he liked it and sat down in the chair next to her. "A little, but it's fine. Thank you for last night. It was just what I needed."

Brooke shot him a questioning look. "Well I didn't help you get drunk, you did that by yourself."

Lucas laughed. "No I mean...thanks for comforting me last night, and just, being here for me."

"Luke.."

"No Brooke, you're an amazing person."

She just stared at him and knew that this was one of these moments where Lucas says those really sweet things and she gets caught in the moment. She always had a weakness for Lucas's words. Some things never change. All she needed was for someone to walk in and save her from doing something they may both regret later. In came her mom, Victoria. Saved by the bell. Brooke quickly broke the stare.

Victoria stared at the two of them. "Am I interrupting something? Brooke dear, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Victoria knew that Lucas was the guy that Brooke had been hung up on most all through highschool. She knew nothing about him nor did she care enough to find out. She just was sure that he was gonna have to do alot to get her approval for anything. But that was the same way for everyone when it came to Victoria. She was a btch and she knew it.

"Yeah mom, I was just about to..this is my friend Lucas."

Her mom looked him up and down and rolled her eyes. "From Tree Hill, yes I remember. I also remember how he broke you're heart." She stared at him fiercely.

"Mom, we're past all that."

"I told you everything bad and twisted happens in Tree Hill. This boy proves it. He's just a part of the long list."

"Mom..this is my house. You can't just come in and control everything."

"Dear, I'm just trying to help you keep your priorities straight."

"Thanks but I don't need your help."

Victoria sighed, "I'll be at the store, you get ready for work."

Lucas sat in the same spot at the table and looked up at Brooke when Victoria finally left. "Well I guess its safe to say your mom hates me."

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry Luke. She's like that with everybody. I just wish she wouldn't be that way with my friends."

Lucas laughed, "Nah its ok, I've had worse meetings. Like when I met Dan."

"It doesn't help that she remembers you. Because the only time I talked to her about you was when you cheated on me with Peyton, and all that drama."

"Yeah seems like just yesterday we were in highschool. Alot has changed snce then but we're still the same people inside."

"How's Naley doing?"

"They're pretty good, Jaimie said "ball" the other day and Nathan freaked out. Then Haley was trying to get him to say "guitar" but he refused."

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "That kid is gonna be a star one way or the other. I need to get my butt over there to visit him and everyone else before they forget me."

"Oh I don't think that's possible. But I'm sure everyone in Tree Hill would love to see you."

"I need to see P. Sawyer too. She called me last night before you came but I didn't call her back yet."

"Mouth misses you."

"Aww I miss him too. You know..maybe I could take off a few days to go back."

"Really? You think you're mom would be cool with it?"

"No but it doesn't really matter. It's my business and she's just gonna have to deal with that."

Lucas grinned. "You know, you really haven't changed at all Brooke. Just a little hotter."

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows. "Are you trying to say something?"

"Yeah. You're hair looks amazing curly."

"Oh so you didn't like my hair straight?"

"I didn't say that, it just looks amazing like this." He raised his arms in defeat.

"Alright I'll take that as a compliment."

He laughed. "Well you should, you always look amazing."

Brooke turned around so he wouldn't see her blushing. Trying to resist him would be harder than she thought. But she did not want to get hurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all like it so far!

**Chapter 2**

"Lucas, get your butt up! You sleep too late!" Brooke said, loud enough for him to hear from the other room. She walked quickly into the guest room and was about to yell at him again but accidentally knocked over a box with a lot of Lucas's things inside. She started to gather up everything to put it back, when she noticed a familiar handwriting. Yep it was her handwriting. She was sure of it. It was a letter addressed to Lucas Scott, from her. She looked in the box to see if anything else was in there, and she found a bag with a bunch of other letters, all from Brooke, and that's when it hit her. She had written these over the summer one year in highschool to Lucas, one a day. _There are 82 letters in here and they're all addressed to you. I never sent them because I was afraid. I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. This is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it._

Before Brooke knew it she was shaking and had tears in her eyes. That was the first boy and only boy she ever loved.

She put the letters back in the box as she felt his arms come around her shoulders, she was still shaken up by what she found and jumped.

"Morning!" He grinned, because he was trying to scare her.

Brooke quickly wiped a tear before he could see her face. "Umm..morning." She was at loss for words. "Did you..sleep well?"

"Yeah I did." He noticed a weird tone in her voice and was concerned. "Hey what's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all. You just scared me."

Lucas didn't believe her for one second but decided to let it go for now. He felt like he and Brooke were close enough so if something was really wrong, she would tell him.

Victoria stormed through the door about 20 minutes later. "Brooke Penelope Davis!"

"Mom?"

"Are you nuts? Did I not raise you to NOT settle for anything less than perfect?"

"Mom I don't know what you're talking about."

"Un-schedule that appointment with Macy's NOW. And this boy is getting in the way. He needs to be gone."

"I'm handling the business just fine mom."

"Call me Victoria. And the truth is, you have absolutely no business sense. You're not smart enough to do it."

Brooke didn't know what to say and was on the verge of tears.

"Oh and quit eating so much, you're really putting on some pounds."

Lucas sat there in shock. He could not believe that a mother could be that cruel to her daughter.

"Brooke, you okay?" He whispered.

She nodded and tried to blink back tears but she failed and completely broke down.

"Come here." Luke pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back

"She's right. About everything." Brooke cried and fell into Lucas's chest.

"No she is not. I can't believe she just said that." He consoled her.

"She thinks I'm not good enough." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Brooke, you are better than good enough." He stared into her eyes, not purposely, it just happened. Then he kissed her passionately and she kissed him back just as much. Until she realized what was happening and pulled back. "We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because. Lucas, I don't want you to kiss me just because you can't kiss Peyton. It's not fair to me."

"Brooke..I'm sorry..I didn't.."

"I know, you didn't mean to. I just..need some air."

She got up and went out on her balcony and stared out into the rest of the world. She really needed one of her therapy-like talks with Peyton. Peyton could always make her feel better. Brooke got out her cell phone and called her best friend.

"Brooke?"

"Hey P. Sawyer!" She noticed that her voice was shaky and knew Peyton would be able to tell also.

"B. Davis, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, or I'll be fine."

"What's wrong? Don't try to get out of telling me."

"Just.. A lot of things, you know? My mom wouldn't care if I jumped off a bridge and died. And Lucas is here."

"Okay Brooke do not jump off a bridge! I'm usually the one who needs consoling." She laughed a little.

"Peyton I miss you so much an I need to see you."

Peyton could hear a sniff on the other side so she knew Brooke was crying, or at least tearing up.

"Well I would say I can't come because of work, but I don't think they would even notice me gone. You're still at the same address right?"

"Yep. Love you P. Sawyer."

"Love ya too B. Davis. And maybe I can put Bitchtoria in her place while I'm there."

"Thanks Peyton."

"Of course, and Brooke? It's all gonna be okay."

"Again, love ya P. Sawyer for looking out for me. Are you bringing Jake?"

"I don't know, how long is Luke gonna be there?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's been staying here because he can tell that I'm sad. I don't know though."

"Oh well I gotta go but I'll be there tomorrow, I promise. No jumping off of bridges, got it?"

Brooke smiled and laughed a little. "You have my word."

"Bye girl."

"Bye buddy." She hung up and felt a little better after talking to Peyton.

Lucas walked out on the balcony. "Peyton's coming?"

"Lucas Scott were you spying on me?"

"I'm sorry for what happened a little while ago. I was out of line."

"It's okay."

But it wasn't okay. Not because of the kiss, but because she could feel herself wanting him again. She didn't want to fall for him again. What she didn't know, was that Lucas wanted her again too. Deep inside he felt the same. He just hadn't figured it out yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the comments and I hope you like the story! I'm having fun writing it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

6:30 in the morning. Brooke and Lucas were still asleep. Brooke was in a deep sleep. She was having a very

intense dream. _"No, we really shouldn't.." Her vision was blurry. She had trouble talking and whoever that guy was_

_would not stop. "Hey can you stopp.." She blinked a few times and blacked out._ Brooke was awaken by a knock

on the door. The dream she was having really freaked her out, she knew it wasn't just a dream, it was more of a flashback

of a nightmare that she had really lived. She heard a knock again and got out of bed. She ran to the door and opened it

to find Peyton and Jake. "P. Sawyer!" Brooke pulled her into a hug, nearly choking her.

"Hey Brooke, you okay?" Peyton could see the fear in her eyes and was worried.

"I am now. I missed you so much." She hugged her again. "And Jake, don't think I forgot about you!" She hugged him

tightly too.

Lucas shot up in the bed. He heard alot of talking and got out of the room and started walking toward

the door where everyone was. "Hey Brooke, what's up with all the--" He saw Peyton and turned around. "I think I'm

gonna go read a book for a little while."

Suddenly everything go awkward, as expected.

Brooke tried to make it a little more comfortable. "K Luke. So Peyton, I've got so much to tell you, I don't know where

to start."

Jake figured that was his que to leave the room. "I'll leave you two alone and go catch up with Lucas." He walked to

the room where Lucas was.

Jake walked in slowly and looked for anything that he could start up a conversation with him about. "So man,

what book are you reading?"

Lucas didn't look up from his book. "Mine."

Jake nodded and didn't know what else to say.

Lucas got up to get something to drink in the kitchen, he could hear Peyton and Brooke, but they hadn't noticed him.

Peyton sat on the couch by Brooke and looked her in the eyes. "So what's really going on Brooke? I know

you told me a little on the phone but..I also know that's not all..just--"

Brooke interrupted and got a scared and sad look on her face. "Peyton, I'm pregnant."

Peyton's mouth opened-wide and Lucas's stomach started to feel sick. "Pregnant? Wha--Who's the father??"

Brooke looked down. "I went to this party and I met this guy. I was having a really bad day and all I was interested

in was getting drunk. So that's exactly what I did. A guy at the bar ordereda drink for me and without me knowing,

he drugged me with it. Next thing I knew I was in a bed and I was yelling at him to stop but I could barely see. I

had a hard time talking, everything was slurred. After that, I just blacked out. And now I'm pregnant because of it."

She had tears in her eyes, Peyton pulled her close for a hug and rubbed her back.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me sooner? You got drugged?!" She couldn't believe it.

Lucas's stomach twisted from every single word that came out of Brooke's mouth. For one second, he was sick

to his stomach, and the next he was sad and mad at the dude who drugged her.

Brooke had finally calmed down about an hour after and Peyton's talk. She sat on the couch alone, while

Peyton and Jake went to find a hotel room close to her place.

Lucas kept on trying to think of a way to bring up Brooke's pregnancy. He walked slowly out of the guest room

and watched her for a few seconds. "Hey Brooke."

She turned her head and was a little startled by Lucas's voice. "Hey Luke. What's up?"

He walked closer to her and sat on the other side of the couch. "..Not too much I guess. I..." He looked at

her again and put his hand on her stomach.

She looked at him with a questioning look. "You what?"

He looked down at her stomach. "Brooke I heard you and Peyton talking. Why didn't you tell me?"

Brooke also stared down. "Lucas, what all did you hear?"

Lucas looked back up into her eyes. "Well I heard that some guy drugged you. And I heard that you tried to

make him stop and then you blacked out, and now you're pregnant."

"Why were you spying on me?"

"I wasn't, I came into the kitchen to get something to drink and I heard you tell Peyton that you were pregant."

Brooke sniffed, and a few tears drizzled down her cheeks. "I'm scared Luke. I'm all by myself, and, Haley and

Nathan just had their kid a year ago. I'm not ready for that. Especially not alone."

"You are not alone and you never will be. You have Peyton, and you have me...and all the rest of your friends,

we will never let you do this alone. I will never let you be alone."

Brooke stared into his blue eyes. She loved them. Everything about them. And everything about him. She

grabbed his cheek softly and kissed him. It was more than she intended. Then again, she swore that she

would never let herself fall for him again. But she had no way of stopping now. She couldn't. And he didn't

do much slowing down either.

As if on que, Peyton and Jake walked in. "We found a hote--" The stared at Brooke and Lucas, shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hehe I'm getting into writing this story now! Thanks so much for the comments!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Brooke sat outside on her balcony the next morning. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss the night before. She knew she was falling for him again and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to tell herself she wasn't, that she was just lonely and confused and didn't know what she truly wanted. Bust she knew in her heart that she was wrong.

"Brooke? You're up early." Peyton sat by her in a chair.

"Yeah..P I know you saw us last night, even though you and Jake pretended that you didn't."

Peyton looked down. "Yeah I saw. Are you gonna get with him again?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. No. It's just that he overheard me and you talking about me being pregnant. And then he said all these sweet things in his Lucas way and I think I just felt lonely, so I kissed him."

"Well, if you are vibing on him again, I just want you to know I'm okay with it."

"I don't know, I'm really not into the whole love-triangle, get my heart broken scenario again. It's getting pretty old."

Peyton laughed a little. "I don't want him now, I'm with Jake."

Brooke laughed too. "Hate to break it to ya P. Sawyer, but that's exactly what you said last time, and who were you in to? Jake. And I still ended up with a broken heart."

"Brooke I really won't hurt you this time, and plus, last time Jake left."

"I know but still, you know how hard it is for me to put my heart out there."

"Yes. But it's Lucas."

"Mhm. And he's broken it twice. And I know it's been a pretty long time but, I don't want another broken heart."

"It's okay. So anyways, what did Luke say about the way you got pregnant?"

"Well at first he asked why I didn't tell him. Then he said he was gonna beat the guy and he looked serious so...don't know about that. But then he said all these really sweet things."

"And then you made out with him!" Peyton teased her and smiled.

Brooke blushed and shook her head. "We so did not make out. Just some..friendly kissing."

Peyton teased her more. "Yeah, with tongue!"

Brooke grinned and blushed, "No! There was no tongue involved thank you very much!"

"Mhm!"

"Stop it with the Mhm's!"

Peyton did that little cat-claw "Rar!" thing her and Brooke always do to each other when one is cranky, Brooke did it back.

"So have you told your mom?"

Brooke got a serious look on her face, "No, I don't know how. She'll probably un-claim me."

"Yeah like she hasn't already." When she didn't see Brooke's facial expression change, she rubbed her back. "I'll come with you to tell her, if you want."

"You sure?"

"Yep! Unless you want your boy to go with you instead."

"No I don't know if I can talk to him right now, it would be way too awkward. AND, he's not my boy!"

"Suree he's not!"

"Those boys sleep too late."

"You wanna go right now?"

"I guess..Oh and before I forget, she's making me call her Victoria."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Not surprising."

Victoria opened the door "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She didn't even say hi before she was already up Brooke's throat.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be her mother?"

Victoria didn't even acknowledge that Peyton was there and ignored what she said.

Brooke waled in the door. "Mom, I mean Victoria, I have something to tell you. You might wanna sit."

Her mom's facial expression didn't change. "What?"

Brooke hesitated and gulped. "I'm pregnant."

Victoria stayed silent, then talked in a low voice. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Now go to work. Get out of my house."

"Mom I-"

"Just leave."

"Ms. Davis, I can't believe you're going to treat your daughter like this. Like she doesn't even matter to you. You should be ashamed of YOUR self."

"Miss Sawyer, it is none of your business how I treat my daughter. You can leave as well."

Peyton nodded and glared at her. "Gladly. Come on Brooke, we don't need her."

Brooke followed Peyton, feeling like her heart had just been broken into pieces, but in a different way. In a way like she had just lost someone forever."

Lucas saw Brooke who was once again sitting on her balcony and staring out into the sky, that had now turned into stars and darkness, and a beautiful moon. He watched her for a minute before he got the courage to talk to her. She seemed sad and that made him sad also and a bit curious.

"Hey..."

Brooke turned to see him. "Oh hey..I didn't see you there."

Luke nodded. "Brooke I meant what I said last night. I'm here for you. So you can tell me whatever it is that's got you sad."

"It's just my mom. I'll get over it by tomorrow."

"What happened?" He stepped closer to her.

"I told her I was pregnant. And she.." Brooke trailed off and Lucas could see a hint of a tear in her eye.

"She told me I should be ashamed of myself and she made me get out of the house. Luke, she acted like I wasn't even her daughter. I keep trying to tell myself that I'm overreacting about the way she treats me, but I just don't feel like she cares about me at all."

Lucas hugged her and held her in his arms. It made her feel safe.

"I'm sure that's not true Brooke.'

Brooke shrugged. "Who knows, maybe I am disappointing."

Lucas shook his head. "You know that's not true." He stroked her hair mindlessly and rested his chin on top of her head. There was a few moments of silence before Brooke brought up another subject.

"I found the letters in your bag. The ones I wrote you over the summer and gave to you when we made up. Gosh I was so in love, then. I thought I would never be broken-hearted again, and I thought you were the one."

"I am." Lucas pulled her into a huge kiss and Brooke went weak in the knees. It sent shivers down her spine. "I want you Brooke." He stared her in the eyes.

Brooke was speechless while a jealous Peyton stared at the two from the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry its taking me a while to update! I have a lot of school work to do! Love the comments and hope you all are loving the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Those words touched deep into Brooke's heart as they blared out of her radio speakers. She could relate to them in so many ways that she felt like it was written about her. Peyton interrupted her thoughts when she walked in and made a fake gasping noise.

"Is Brooke Davis listening to depressing music like her friend Peyton does when she's in a weird, sad, mad, or confused mood?"

"Is Peyton Sawyer talking in a weird 3rd person way?" She laughed.

Peyton laughed too. "Thanks to Chris Keller. So what's on your mind B?"

Brooke shrugged "Truthfully, all I'm ever thinking about. The famous Lucas Scott."

"I saw you too last night, smooching in the moonlight."

"Peyton, he said he wanted to be with me. And I mumbled something I don't even remember, and said I was going to bed. Then I ran off to my room and didn't sleep the entire night."

Peyton suddenly got quiet and glanced at her shoes. Then she mumbled un-enthusiastically. "That's great Brooke." She didn't mean for it to come out the way it did.

Brooke could hear the tone in Peyton's voice but decided to let it go. She didn't want any more weirdness. "Yeah I really don't know what I want. Well I do, but I don't know if my heart can take another breakup from him."

"Just tell him how you feel Brooke. You deserve to be happy more than anyone. You're the best company, Brooke."

Brooke remembered the last time Peyton said that line and laughed. "Please don't tell me you're about to declare you're love for him again."

Peyton was uncomfortable with the conversation and gave a hint of a smile. "I wouldn't think of it."

Lucas-stealing face Peyton was back.

Brooke sat at the kitchen table looking at one of her Clothes over Bro's magazines for maternity clothes. "I'm gonna be SO fat!"

Lucas came up behind her. "Talking to yourself?"

Brooke grinned. "Like always."

"Hey I wanna talk to you about last night."

"Yeah me too I-"

"Brooke, if you don't feel ready it's okay. I'm not pressuring you. That's the last thing I want to do."

"Luke..I ... I love you too. I'm just scared. I don't know how much more my heart can take. You hurt me so bad and it's hard for me to believe that it won't happen again." She put her hand on his cheek and continued. "I do love you Lucas, I just need to be the only one in your life that you could ever feel this way about. Not Peyton. Never Peyton. She can be your friend but nothing more."

"Okay. I. Love. You. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You're the one I want standing next to me, not Peyton. You. And I will help you with this baby and if you want I can be his father just like Keith was mine. He can be a Scott and I will adopt him. If you want. Because I want it too."

He pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his chest. "If you want me too, just say okay. If you don't, I'll leave you alone about it."

Brooke thought for a minute and looked up at him. "Okay Lucas, I want to be with you."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her, cupping her face softly in his hands. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Peyton came in a few hours later with a sad look on her face. "Hey Luke."

"What's up?"

"I don't' know if I feel right about Jake."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I mean..seeing you just makes me miss what we had."

Lucas looked at his book. "I don't know where you're going with this..."

"I miss you Luke!" She got closer to him.

Lucas shook his head. "Stop it Peyt-"

"Shh..Luke" She leaned in to kiss him.

Brooke walked in. "I can't believe this! Oh wait! I can!" Brooke walked right back out.

Lucas pulled away. "God Peyton you can't keep doing this!"

"I'm so sorry Luke!"

"I gotta go find Brooke, you can't keep kissing me whenever you feel like it Peyton! You know what?! She told me she wanted to be with me today, and thanks to what you did, she may never talk to me again!!"

He felt like he was being harsh, but on the same level he knew she deserved it. After all, she refused his proposal. And he was moving on. Lucas left without another word, to find his Pretty Girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I wrote Ch. 6 and 7, im gonna type up ch. 6 tonite and if I I have enough time I'll type up ch. 7, if not I'll post it tomorrow!

Also, I just watched tonights episode of OTH and I am so proud of Brooke for standing up to her mom like that and firing her. I cant stand victoria:P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Luke called Brooke's phone for the 4th time that night. And like the 3 other times, it went to her voice mail.

"Brooke come on, answer the phone. I know it looked bad but Peyton kissed me. I love you, I do. Please answer."

Brooke listened to her voice mail message while she was sitting on a park bench by a bar. She was broken-hearted once again by Lucas Scott. She felt an arm wrap around her chest, followed by another arm. Then she heard a familiar voice speak.

'Well well, Brooke right?"

She turned her head to see a face that she prayed she would never have to see again.

She tried to stand up. "I have to be somewhere, can't stay, sorry!"

The guy pulled her back on the bench. "You are not going anywhere." It was him. The guy who got her pregnant.

"Let go of me, perv!" She squirmed and then felt a huge pain her stomach, it hurt like hell.

"Ahh.." She felt like she was about to cry.

"What? Chill out."

"I'm pregnant! And something hurts in my stomach."

"You're what?" He made a face.

"You heard me! And yeah its yours! But you will not be the father.." She cried as the pain grew.

"Uhh.." He stared at her for a few seconds and ran off.

"Come on mom..answer the phone.."

Meanwhile, Lucas was at Brooke's moms' house, he thought she might have gone there when she left.

"Ms. Davis?"

She looked up at him with a disgusted look on her face. "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, but is Brooke here?"

"No. Never barge in my house like that again."

Luke nodded, this lady freaked him out completely. That cold stare and just...everything about her.

Victoria's cell phone rang, Brooke was calling

"I need help!" Brooke sounded like she was in terrible pain, she was breathing heavily.

Her mom spoke in that normal cold tone that sounded like she didn't care. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the park by the benches, please come! My stomach hurts, I think it's the baby!"

"Brooke I have a meeting in a few minutes, you will just have to wait or ask someone else."

"Victoria please!" She started sobbing in the phone and her mom just agreed.

"Fine bye."

Brooke sighed of relief. "Bye." And hung up. She was NOT calling Lucas or Peyton.

Luke perked up when he heard Brooke's name. "Where is she?"

"In the park. Get off of my couch and out of my house."

"Where's the park?"

"A few streets from here. Now..out."

Lucas drove by and eventually found the park. He walked through every par of the huge place until he found her. She was holding her stomach and sobbing.

His first instinct was to drop by her and hold her tight, he followed it. "You okay?"

"It hurts!..Wait..What are you doing here?! Get the hell away from me!"

"Brooke.."

"No! I don't wanna talk to you!"

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! Ask her!"

"Oh yeah that's what I'm gonna do. Ask her. Luke are you kidding me?! I can't even look at her. Or you!" She tried pushing him away but it wasn't working.

He tried to think of what to say, but he had nothing.

A moment of silence passed, followed by another, when suddenly he looked straight into her eyes.

"Let me save you Brooke."

She looked confused at him. "What?"

"Do you remember when you said how I always save people like Peyton and Dan, and you wished it was you. Well let me save you."

"Luke..." She replayed that moment in her head.

"Shh.." He kissed her and silenced her for the next few moments. It was amazing for both of them.

Then, he picked her up without a word and drove her straight to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Pretty Girl, how you feelin?" Luke walked in with 2 cups of hot coffee and handed one to Brooke.

She nodded, avoiding his eyes. "Fine." She took a small sip of the coffee, but her stomach felt nauseous and she spit it out. Then she felt like she was gonna puke. So she got up and ran to the bathroom.

She was in there for at least 30 min before she came out holding her stomach. Something just didn't feel right.

"Brooke talk to me." He heard her in the bathroom earlier when she was puking. He wanted to know everything that was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

Brooke stared off into space. She didn't hear Lucas call her, she was in her own little world.

"Brooke?" He leaned closer when she finally snapped out of it.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

She looked down and he could see a glint of a tear in her eyes.

"How could you do this to me again, Luke?"

Now it was his turn to look down. "I don't..."

"We're not in highscool anymore! Luke, you can't just kiss her and expect me to forgive and forget! Do you remember how long it took us to start talking again last time? I just can't understand..."

"Brooke.." He saw the icy stare she was shooting him, but mixed in with anger he saw pain and sadness. It was killing him because he couldn't hold her and heal her from that pain. He was the cause of it. The he saw bigger tears forming in her eyes, replacing the smaller ones that fell on her dimpled cheeks.

"Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?"

"No! You know you mean everything to me."

"Oh I do? No Lucas, you me everything to me! And I refuse to keep getting hurt like this by you! I can't...I can't do this anymore.."

"Brooke don't say that.." He reached to hug her but she pushed him away.

"No Luke don't" She broke down crying, tears streamed down her face like a waterfall into a river.

Then, the doctor walks in, of course, at the worst possible time ever. "I have some news, but I'm not sure if this is a good time."

"No, no, it's fine tell me." She attempted to wipe her tears as Lucas tried to read the doctors' face.

The doc nodded and began to speak slowly, making sure that the two could understand every word.

"Ms. Davis, we have looked over your results and...you're fine! The baby is too!"

Brooke felt a huge lump in her throat and let out a sigh of relief.

She touched her stomach and sniffed.

The doc stepped out to leave the two alone.

Lucas immediately tried to console Brooke, forgetting everything that happened before. "You're fine! Everything's fine!"

Brooke on the other hand, remembered everything that took place before the doctor and pulled herself away from him.

"Guess you're free now." She spat coldly.

He stepped back. "Huh?"

"I'm fine so you can go back to Peyton."

"Brooke..."

"Get out."

"Come on..."

"I said get out!!"

Lucas backed up even more. Then he got his coat and stepped out of the door. But before he left, Brooke saw a little tear forcing to come down his face.

Luke sat in one of the hospital chairs on the side Brooke's room an stopped himself from crying. He had learned how to do that when his uncle Keith died.

Brooke cried more after Lucas left and took out her phone. She called her best friend Rachel. Rachel answered, "Hey slut, what's up?" She heard crying and sniffing noises through the phone and continued before Brooke could speak. "Brookie, what's wrong?"

Brooke ignored her question. "Are you back from visiting your parents?"

"Yeah I got back last night. I'm in your house right now..why?"

"Can you come to the hospital?"

"Brooke what the hell? Tell me what's wrong.."

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just please come."

"Ok I'm on my way."

Rachel walked in and saw Lucas sitting in one of the chairs. "Lucas Scott?" She grinned and saw him with a sad look on his face. _Luke's famous brooding state_, she thought.

"Rachel. You live here?"

"Yep. Been living with Brooke. The question is, what in the world brings you here?"

"Brooke's in there." He pointed to the room on the side of him, really not in the mood to talk.

Rachel took the hint and headed into Brooke's room.

"Hey." Rachel said softly and saw Brooke curled up in the bed crying. She had already gotten dressed to go home.

"Thanks for coming."

Rachel was in the mood to be in bitch mode with Brooke, but she knew it wasn't the right time. Brooke needed her as a friend.

"Come here." She hugged Brooke tight and tapped her shoulder.

Brooke just hugged her back and didn't say a word.

"So you gonna tell me what you're crying about or am I gonna have to beat it out of Luke?"

"How'd you know he was here?"

"He's right outside this door. Does he know you're pregnant?"

"Mhm." Brooke looked down.

She saw Brooke's face and suddenly knew. "What did he do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Rachel tried to cheer her up. "Well, atleast you get to make maternity clothes!" No luck.

"Luke made me believe he loved me again."

"He looked torn out there..'

"Good. I want him to suffer. Just like I am."

"Want me to kick his ass?"

"No..well maybe." She laughed a little.

"Just say the word." Rachel laughed too.

"I just want him to be able to...not cheat. You know? Like..be honest with me! AND he needs to stop this thing with Peyton. Otherwise we will never work."

She and Rachel walked out, but not before giving Luke a look. Rachel glared at him, and pulled him aside while Brooke walked ahead without noticing.

"Whatever you did to her, I will find out, and when I do, you'll pay."

Then she followed Brooke and left a confused and worried Lucas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rachel walked into Brooke's room at 8 in the morning with eggs and bacon on 2 plates, and put one on her bedside table, then she laid down on the other side of the bed. "Come on hoe, wake up!" She started shaking the bed and hugging Brooke.

Brooke jumped up when Rachel hugged her. "I'm up!"

"I heard Luke come in last night."

Brooke made a face..then tried to change the subject. "Yeah, is that bacon I smell?"

"And eggs! Because I'm such a thoughtful roommate and because I know you, being the fatty whore you are, needs her food first thing in the morning!"

"Hey that was uncalled for!" Brooke rolled her eyes. "No but seriously Rach..thanks, for having my back and...oh my god these eggs are actually good!"

"What do you mean?" She laughed.

"Well eggs can be tricky..you know Pete from Fall Out Boy taught me an easier way."

"All you have to do is mix and pour Brooke. But no more about eggs...What happened with Luke? I want details."

"Well, he came here to get over Peyton. He's been staying here for a while. Peyton came to help me because I was missing her. She's with Jake, or...I really don't know anymore. Luke told me he wanted to be with me and me being the idiot I always am fell for it again. Because honestly I want...no I wanted to be with him too. But then I caught him and goldie-locks lip-locking in MY house. That slut!"

Rachel had wide eyes by the time Brooke finished her story. 'Damn I missed a lot. I told Luke I would beat his ass last night."

"He's trying to make me believe that she kissed him and he was completely innocent!"

"Well..it does seem like something she would do. I never liked her. Have you asked her about it?'

"No I can't even stand to look at that whore."

"Want me to beat her ass instead?"

Brooke laughed. "If you insist. Will you come with me to talk to her?"

"Sure."

Luke sat in the kitchen. He was still hurt about last night.

Peyton walked in. "Luke I broke up with Jake!"

"Brooke won't talk to me."

"Aww I'm sorry Luke!" She went to hug him but he backed up.

"What?" She tried again.

"Come on Luke, hug me!!"

Brooke walked into the kitchen with Rachel, both eyes witnessed all of it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brooke shot her eyes at Peyton.

Peyton stopped in her tracks. "Oh hey Brooke. Rachel, I didn't know you here here!" She went to hug Rachel.

"Bitch you better keep your distance if you wanna walk out of here in one piece." Rachel spat.

Brooke stared at Lucas, trying to read his eyes. Then she looked back at Peyton coldly. "Was he telling the truth?"

"About what?"

"He said you kissed him. Was he telling the truth?"

Peyton silenced for a few minutes.

"So here you are P. Sawyer..betraying me again."

"Brooke.."

Brooke slapped her. "DON'T. We are NOT friends."

Peyton started crying. "Brooke! I'm sorry! Please don't say that!"

"I have so many things going on, that you don't even know about! I don't know why I keep trusting you, because you still prove yourself to be the same backstabbing bitch you always were."

"I know! You're pregnant and I'm here for you!"

"Yeah Peyton! Did you know I almost lost the baby yesterday? You would have known that if you weren't so busy trying to screw Lucas!"

Peyton sobbed and tried to hug Brooke.

"Don't." Brooke said firmly.

"Brooke I 'm sorry. I feel horrible."

"How do you think I feel? I've been blaming Luke for this when he was telling the truth all along. I want you to leave Peyton."

Peyton sobbed more and turned to leave.

Rachel grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Then she slapped her. "Farewell, slut-bag." And she pushed her out the door.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know its been a while since I've updated! Sorry, with Spring Break and stuff I didn't have time to type it up! But I just put up two chapters. Chapter 7 and Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy and please read, and also please post reviews! Much appreciated!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(starts right after Peyton leaves)

Lucas looked at Brooke, trying to find out if she was still mad at him. But he also had this urge to run after Peyton. Not

because he wanted her, he loved Brooke. Just because...Peyon was his friend, and even if Brooke wouldn't admit it, she

was Peytons friend too.

"Brooke, I'll be right back."

He went after Peyton, but not before looking Brooke in the eyes and kissing her sweetly.

"What in the world is taking Luke so long? I swear if he is talking to that hoe, I'm not speaking to him ever again!"

Rachel laughed. "Better hope they're not making out."

"Not funny." Brooke shot her a fake glare.

Rachel got serious. "Brooke..what are you gonna do? Are you gonna tell him about...you know what?"

Brooke's face suddenly dropped. "I can't Rach.. I can't tell anyone. If I told Luke, Haley, Nathan...whoever, they

would flip out. And I don't want to be a burden on their lives like that. You had to find out because..well you live with

me. But...maybe it'll go away if I keep working on it."

"I'm worried about you."

"I've been keeping it from Lucas, but I'm not sure if I can much longer."

"I'll help, but if he asks or gets curious, I have to tell him...Have you told Peyton?"

'No.."

"So no one else knows?"

"Nope... Just me, you, and I think I told my mom..but you know she either wasn't listening ir didn't care."

"When do you have to go to the doctor?"

"Well for the baby, I go for the checkup in a few weeks,and for the other thing...tomorrow."

"Really? You know after Luke comes back he'll be attached to your hip."

"I know..I'll just..I'll tell him I have to work the whole day or something."

Rachel nodded and spoke softly. "I'll come with you."

Brooke shook her head and sighed. "No you don't have to."

"I want to...I need to hear what he says."

"Rachel..if you get sad I'm gonna start crying and I don't want to. I want tomorrow to be a happy day."

"Brooke this is serious! This is not something you can just pretend it doesn't exist..Lucas is gonna

have to find out sooner or later. He has to."

"You think I don't know that?! I _am_ scared.."

"That's why I need to come with you.. You can't go alone."

Brooke knew she was right. She honestly didn't want to be alone. At times she wished some of her

friends know but she couldn't bare giving that news to them. And sometimes it felt like if her friends didn't

know, then maybe it wasn't real. But the truth...it was real. And she was scared. Out of her mind.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Once again, thanks for the comments! I really appreciate it! This chapter is pretty crazy soo..don't hate me LOL!**

**Chapter 10**

Lucas walked in to see Brooke at the kitchen table looking at some Macy's magazines.

He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Hey Pretty Girl!" He breathed into the crease of her neck which turned her on.

"Hey my Broody Boyfriend!" She grinned.

He grinned to and continued talking in his seductive tone. "So I was thinking, maybe you can play hookie today from work and we could-"

Brooke remembered about the doctors appointment she had today and interrupted him.

"I have a busy day today Luke."

"Come on ...I'm sure the store can function without you there for a day or two."

"What about tomorrow? I can stay with you tomorrow."

"But.."

She knew he wasn't gonna make it easy for her.

He tried again. "Well...what if I come by around lunch time?"

_Damn it_, she thought. Brooke was trapped. She couldn't really tell him that she didn't want to have lunch with him, but she could not tell him yes, either.

"Luke, I'll just see you when I get home, k? I might come home early." She spoke nervously.

He finally gave in and nodded. Or at least that's what she thought.

Yet, she had no idea what he really had up his sleeve.

He was planning on surprising her for lunch, since she never really gave him a straight answer.

Rachel walked in around 30 min to noon. "Hey Luke."

"Hey..I was just about to head out, I'm gonna surprise Brooke."

Rachel perked up and stopped him from going out of the door. "No! I mean...why...why?"

"Why not?"

"Just..." She tried to think of something to distract him. "Lets go shoot some hoops!"

"Rachel I don't have time for this..." He started out of the door again.

"No Luke!!" She lowered her voice after yelling. "She's at the hospital."

Luke turned to look at her, clearly confused.

"But...her appointment isn't today. She didn't tell me anything about going to the hospital this morning...I should be there with her.."

"Her appointment is at noon and I have to get there right now or I'll be late."

"Is the baby ok? Did something happen?" Luke suddenly became curious and worried.

"She's not there for the baby."

"What the hell? Then why is she there?"

Rachel couldn't tell him why. She just stood there silently while he waited for an answer, impatiently.

"I gotta go Luke." She tried to run off as Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No, I'm coming. You're not just gonna leave without telling me anything."

"Umm.." She though about trying to run again but knew it was no use. She couldn't get away from him."Fine."

Brooke sat on the hospital bed, twiddling her thumbs and waiting for the results to be brought to her.

She heard some footsteps running to the door, just then, a nervous and confused looking Lucas flew through the door. It slammed behind him.

"Brooke...baby...what's up?" He kissed her shortly and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Luke??..How-" She had a scared look on her face.

Rachel stepped from behind Lucas and Brooke guessed that Luke got it out of her that she was at the hospital.

"Babe, what's going on? Why are you here? Rachel told me it isn't about the baby..so why?"

"I..I'm...Luke I'll tell you after the appointment, ok? Just please...wait outside."

"Brooke..." He was more nervous each second, he knew it was serious because she was in tears.

"Lucas please..it's gonna be hard for me to tell you and even harder for you to hear it..I'll tell you when we're alone..away from here."

He started to protest, but gave up and nodded, then stepped outside of the room. 5 min later, the doc walked in.

After about 45 min of waiting and worrying, Brooke walked out of the room with Rachel and Luke immediately jumped up.

"Tell me!"

"Not here babe..let's go home and I'll tell you when we're alone."

"Okay but right when we get home, alright? You're scaring me."

She nodded slowly.

Brooke walked in followed by Lucas. She went straight for the balcony and Luke once again followed her.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach once they were on the balcony.

"Baby what's going on?"

She leaned into his chest. "Luke I don't know how to tell you this. There is no easy way."

"Tell me what?" He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I..." She paused to wipe her tears. "I have cancer."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lucas stood there in silence. He couldn't move. He couldn't bring himself to say a word. The girl he loved was standing in front of him, trying to pull herself together and be strong.

Brooke grabbed his hand. "I'm so..so..sorry Luke."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked down. "I didn't know how to tell you..."

"How bad is it?" He felt a tear trying so hard to come down, so he tried to stop it. This time he couldn't so he turned around.

"It's pretty bad Luke." She rubbed his hand soothingly.

Lucas pulled his hand from her and walked out of the house.

Brooke sat on her couch, eating ice cream out of the carton.

Rachel came in and saw her face. "You okay? You told him didn't you?"

Brooke just nodded and continued stuffing herself with ice cream and wiping tears from her cheeks.

"How did he take it?"

"Well... he isn't here with me, is he?"

"Hon, I'm sure he's just having a hard time taking it all in. He's gonna be here later I bet, and you two can talk then."

"He looked so angry that I didn't tell him."

Rachel sat by her and hugged her tight on the couch. "You gonna give me some of that?" She pointed to the ice cream.

Brooke laughed and handed her the spoon.

Lucas sat on the bench in the park.

He called his best friend Haley, who was currently in Tree Hill with Nathan, her husband, and her son Jamie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hales.."

"Luke! What's up? Peyton told me you love Brooke."

His stomach twisted at the sound of her name. "Yeah.."

Haley could tell something was up. "What's wrong Luke?"

"Brooke.."

"What about her? I miss her.. Is she coming to visit? Me and Nathan were thinking about coming..."

"Hales...She told me she has cancer."

Haley went silent for a minute and covered her mouth. Then she broke the silence.

"Since when?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

Haley's eyes teared up. "Gosh she must be so scared...me, Nate, and Jamie are coming.. What did you tell her?"

"Not much..I was in shock, I still am."

"Luke you have to talk her, she can't be alone right now. I heard about the baby too which means she's a lot more emotional."

"I know... I 'm gonna go to her after I get done talking to you."

"Should I tell Nathan and Jamie?"

"No, don't. I had to tell you, but I'm sure Brooke wants to tell in her own way."

"Ok. Luke, hang in there, I'll tel Nate we're coming and we'll be there tomorrow."

"K. Love ya Hales. Bye."

Lucas walked into Brooke's place. Brooke was still sitting on the couch and got up when she saw him.

"Hey..." He mumbled and started walking towards her.

"Luke do you hate me?"

"No. Of course not, Brooke I'm just...I don't know. I just can't believe this. I never expected it."

"I'm scared. I won't lie and say that everything is gonna be okay because I don't know. I was scared to tell you because I didn't want to burden you, and most of all because I didn't want to change your feelings for me."

Lucas pulled her into a tight hug and brushed her soft hair with his finger tips.

"Nothing will ever change my feelings for you, Pretty Girl. Especially not something like this. I'm here for you and I need you to know that."

She looked him in the eyes and could tell that everything he just said was truthful. "I know."

"Baby."

"I am not a baby!" She joked.

"Yes you are, you're my baby. How bout that?"

"That's more like it, Broody."

Lucas sat at his computer, he had been writing a new book ever since he had met up with Brooke again.

He typed type a few more lines to be added to his book.

_No one could understand it at times. I was Broody and she was Cheery. But somehow I always knew that Brooke Davis, my Pretty Girl, had and always will have my heart. She one told me "People that are meant together always find their way in the end."_

_I have found my way. And I will never stray to the darker side of the path again._

_To Brooke: "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis."_

Brooke walked up behind him and glanced at the screen.

He saw her face from the glare of the computer screen and quickly shut it off.

"Hey! I was trying to read that!"

He laughed. "It's nothing."

"Oh yes it is! I saw my name!"

"But.."

"Lucas!! No but's! Let me read it!!"

"It's not done yet! I'll let you read it when it's finished."

"Oh fine!"

They sat there together, cuddled on the sofa, awaiting the next day,...the doctor's appointment for the baby.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It's 2 days after the doctor's appointment for the baby check-up, everything was okay with the baby.

Luke had been taking care of Brooke just like he said he would.

Lucas heard a knock on the door and went to get it while Brooke was asleep on the couch.

"Hales!" He hugged Haley and Nathan. Then he bent down to hug Jamie. "Hey munch-kin."

"Mama said I grew Uncle Luke, so don't call me short!"

"Ok big man!" Lucas laughed and Jamie chuckled.

"Hey Luke." Haley said. "Where's Brooke?"

"Asleep on the couch."

"Is she feeling okay?"

Nathan cut in. "Okay what's going on? I know she's pregnant but you guys are acting like she's dying or something, with those worried looks. Baby's are supposed to be a good thing. Right Jimmy-jam?"

"Right!" Jamie perked up.

"Nothing Nate. Haley was just wondering."

Brooke heard voices from the door and decided to get up. When she waw who was there, part of her was overly excited and the other part of her was nervous and scared that they might find out about the cancer. She had no idea that Haley already knew.

She ran towards them and gave each of them a hug.

"Haley, Nathan...oh my gosh what are you guys doing here? And Jamie..you are the cutest little boy I've ever seen in my entire life."

"Thank you! And, I know!" Jamie responded in a joking tone and chuckled.

Brooke laughed and turned her attention back to Nathan and Haley.

"So what brings my two totally meant for each other friends, aka. Naley, here?"

Nathan replied. "We heard you were pregnant, congratulations by the way, and we missed you too. Plus, Luke never calls anymore, now that he's here with you. Nate joked.

"Hey..I've been busy." Lucas said in a joking manner.

Haley just kept quiet while she waited for Lucas to distract Nathan and Jamie so she could talk alone with Brooke.

After Luke caught on to what she wanted, he decided to take Jamie to the park so he could play and so he and Nate could shoot some hoops.

"So tutor-mom, you've been quiet ever since you got here, are you ok?"

"Brooke..I'm fine. But..are you okay?"

"Yeah I mean-" She stopped talking when she saw the look on Haley's face. That was when she knew that Haley had found out about the cancer. "You know, don't you?.."

Haley nodded and got a soft look on her face. "Luke told me, before he went to see you after you told him. But Nathan and Jamie don't know."

Brooke saw tears in Haley's eyes and turned quickly, trying to hide her own sadness.

"Brooke don't do that. You know damn well that I can see through the wall you're trying to put up right now. We lived together, remember?"

Brooke stayed turned around, trying to keep herself from breaking down. She felt Haley's arms wrap around her and she completely lost it. Before she knew it, they were both on the floor hugging each other and crying their eyes out.

Brooke realized that she had completely lost control of herself and quickly stoop up, regaining her control. She wiped her eyes and rinsed her face with water.

"Pregnancy hormones..Hales, you never told me they were that bad!" She tried to laugh it off.

Haley knew what Brooke was doing. She was trying to shut of her feelings, like she always did. It was her way of not being in a vulnerable state, her way of protecting herself and her heart.

"Brooke, are you gonna be ok?"

"I don't know." She said quietly.

Meanwhile, at the court in the park, Nathan and Lucas sat on the bench while Jamie attempted to play basketball with a big kid basketball and goal, as he called it.

Lucas smiled at Nathan. "I'm so glad you guys decided to come. I missed you and I know Brooke did too. She mentioned something about going back to Tree Hill to visit one day."

"We missed her too. Tree Hill just isn't the same without Brooke Davis and her crazy parties, and just..her presence."

Brooke bought two cups of coffee to the table for her and Haley.

"Jamie was excited to come here to see you. After all of the stories we've told him about you, he is now convinced that you are by far the COOLEST person ever."

"Well he is a very smart kid." Brooke joked. "Hales, he is the cutest little boy."

Just then, Jamie ran in followed by Lucas and Nathan who brought in pizza.

"Mama! I made a goal just like daddy! Uncle Lucas helped me!"

"Great Jamie!" Nathan noted that she looked a little distracted but that went unnoticed by jamie.

Brooke grinned at him and stuck out her hand.

"Come on Jamie, you wanna help me set the table? Then after we eat maybe I'll let you have some ice cream!"

"Ice cream?! Yes! Mama only lets me have it once a week!"

Nathan eyed Haley. "You okay Hales?"

She nodded. "Sure, I'm fine."

"You just look a little distracted."

She hated lying to him, because she knew that he would be just as worried as she was when he found out.

"There's just some things going on with Brooke."

"Anything I should know?" He should a look of curiosity.

"No she's just..scared about having a baby."

"Oh ok..well I'll talk to her about it later.'

He went down the hall to use the bathroom, and Lucas came out from the room beside them, having heard the whole conversation.

"So I'm guessing he doesn't know about the cancer yet. She'll probably tell him soon."

"I want to tell him so bad, I hate keeping things from him."

"I know...me too."

Brooke finished setting the table with a little help from Jamie and stood back with him. He admired the table with a satisfied smile.

"We did good, didn't we Aunt Brooke?"

"Yeah buddy, we did."

After dinner, Haley helped Brooke clean the dishes while Nathan and Lucas tucked Jamie in on the bed that Lucas had been sleeping in.

Lucas sat on the couch by Brooke after Nathan and Haley decided to join Jamie in bed.

"Pretty Girl, you feeling alright?"

She nodded, "Yep, Haley told me she knew.."

Luke nodded too. "She hates lying to Nate. Are you going to tell him?"

She shrugged. "I guess..I have to. He would hate me if I didn't."

"I'll come with you babe."

"Thanks Luke." Broke kissed him and stood up. "You know, I'm getting really tired."

"Well..you go to bed and I'll sleep out here on the couch."

"You crazy? Luke don't be silly..you can sleep with me."

He gave her a flirtacious look that she quickly returned. Then she skipped off to her bedroom, dragging Lucas behind her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Aunt Brooke, Uncle Luke wake up!!" Jamie shook both of them while he sat on top of them in the bed.

Lucas opened his eyes first, then Brooke.

"Hey Jamie.." Luke said sleepily.

"What's up buddy?" Brooke opened her eys and blinked a few times.

"Mama made breakfast! And I helped! We made pancakes with chocolate chip eyes and a bancon smile!"

"Really? Well let's go try some of those pancakes then!" She shot out of bed and grabbed Jamie and kissed his cheek.

"Come on broody, and boyfriend." She winked at Jamie and dragged Lucas out of the bed.

"Hey you two..." Haley smiled, she had gone into their room earlier and she saw the them cuddled with each other.

She was happy because she had been secretely rooting for them to get back together. They just seemed to fit.

"Hey Hales." Luke replied and held Brooke's hand.

"So Jamie said we have a surprise breakfast waiting for us here."

"Yep! Jamie did most, I was just the assistant. And Nathan sat on his ass watching tv!"

Nathan turned his head. "Hey! I'm pretty sure you don't wanna taste my pancakes, considering I've never

actually tried to make them before."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Haley smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

Nathan grinned. "Hey!" Then he looked at Brooke.

"Brooke, I heard you were really scared about having your baby. I just wanna let you know that its gonna be fine."

"Oh Nate, if you don't have to...:"

"Nah you need to know. I'm here for you too, we all are. So stop putting this shield over your heart and let us in."

Brooke looked down. "I have cancer, Nate."

She saw his face drop, but his mouth did not move. He said nothing. She stood up and ran to her room, avoiding

his eyes and wiping her own.

Haley turned her eyes to Jamie who went to the door, following Brooke.

He walked in her room before she locked the door.

"Aunt Brooke, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

She turned to look at him, and saw him staring at her with a sad smile, but confused look on his face.

"Yeah buddy, I'm fine." She tried to put on a smile but her voice cracked.

Jamie's smile turned into a sad frown and he wrapped his little arms around her. "Don't cry Aunt Brooke."

She picked him up and sat him on her lap. "I love you, you know that?"

He nodded and that little smile reappeared on his face.

Nathan shook his head. "So, you're telling me that you both knew about this and you said nothing?"

"Nate, we wanted to tell you..." Haley started as Luke looked down quietly. He hated having to hear the word "cancer".

It made him sick to his stomach.

"But you couldn't?" he shook his head again.

Luke finally started talking. "Nathan. We wanted her to be able to tell you in her own way."

"Really? Or maybe you thought I just wouldn't care because me and her don't talk alot. Well guess what! I've talked

to her a hell of a lot more than you have for the past year Luke, trust me!"

"Nate..."

"I'll be back later..." And with that, he grabbed his basketball and left.

At the same time of the argument with Nathan, Haley, and Lucas...

Jamie looked at Brooke. "Aunt Brooke, what's cancer?"

"Nothing serious, little man." She lied.

"Yes it is, Daddy got sad when you said it and so did Mama and Uncle Luke."

"Jamie, cancer is a sickness inside of a person, sometimes it'll go away and sometimes it won't. If it stays, it can

be really bad. It's hard to explain."

"You have it?"

She looked at him for a second, before nodding.

He looked down and sighed.

Just then, they heard the door slam, it was Nathan leaving.

Jamie rain out of Brooke's room. "Mama, where'd Daddy go?"

Haley put on a smile. "Daddy had to go out for a while, he'll be back. Wanna watch some cartoons?"

He nodded and sat on the couch. "Mama, Aunt Brooke told me she has cancer. I think she's really scared.

She was crying. Do you think it will go away?"

Haley thought for a moment and nodded. "Of course, she'll be fine honey."

She hoped that just saying these words would make it sure.

Lucas knocked on Brooke's bedroom door.

"Pretty Girl?"

There was no answer.

"Come on babe open the door. Jamie said you were crying."

Still no answer.

"Im about to come in."

No answer, once again.

"Alright." He slowly opened the door. But the minute he did, his stomach dropped. His heart started beating faster than

it had ever before.

"Brooke." That was all he could manage to get out before his HCM started kicking in and his he started to lose

control of his breathing, and his body just fell flat on the floor, his eyes were barely open but he managed to yell out to

Haley before he started struggling to breathe.

Haley heard Lucas's yell and hurried to Brooke's room.

"Luke, Brooke?! What the hell happened??"

She kneeled beside Luke, whose eyes were barely opened.

He croaked out a whisper. "Help Brooke..."

She nodded quickly with tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna help you both."

His eyes closed and Haley called Nathan who was on his way back.

"What Haley?" He heard her crying and his voice softened, "Hales whats wrong?"

"Brooke is passed out and Lucas is barely breathing. I think something happened with his heart! Help please, are

you almost here?"

"Yeah I'm pulling into the driveway right now, I'm coming."

He parked the car and ran in. "What happened?!"

"I...I don't know, I heard Luke yelling and then I saw them!"

"Ok..umm..help me bring them to our car and...we'll bring them to the hospital. Where's Jamie?"

He was trying no to panic but it was really hard.

"Watching tv!"

"Well, you stay with him and I'll take them to the hospital."

She sighed. "Okay but...PROMISE me you will call to tell me what's wrong, and if they're okay. If anything happens,

call."

"I will I promise."

They put Brooke and Lucas in his car and he drove off to the hospital as fast as he could, while Haley waited worried

and scared with Jamie.


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note- _I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had to take finals and then I had my drivers ed class, so I didn't have a lot of free time, but now I'm updating. I promise I'll update sooner now that its summer! _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 14**

Nathan sat in a chair in the emergency room while some doctors to his brother and his friend to a room down the hall to help them, or at least he hoped they would.

He called Haley, who immediately picked up the phone. "Are they okay Nate?"

"I don't know yet...did Jamie ask about them?"

"Yeah, he wanted to know where they were. I told him that Brooke had a stomach ache so she went to the doctor, and Luke went to help."

"Hales!"

"What? I didn't know what else to tell him."

"I know but...you have to come here, and what if they don't..."

"They will!" Her voice got higher, as if she was trying to convince herself.

Nathan got quiet.

"Right, Nate?" Her voice got softer as hot tears burned her cheeks.

"I hope so." He spoke at the same tone she did.

"Oh gosh, what about the baby?"

Nathan sighed. The baby hadn't even come to his mind until she said it. He had been so focused on getting Brooke and Lucas to the hospital that he totally forgot about the baby.

"I don't know! Do you think it could have gotten hurt when she fell?"

Haley ran a hand through her hair, stressed out. "I can't take this anymore. I'm coming. We'll tell Jamie together."

"Okay. I'm in the emergency waiting room."

"Alright, see you when I get there."

Haley walked into the waiting room and hugged Nathan. She relaxed in his arms while Jamie looked around.

"Mama, I wanna see Aunt Brooke. Which room is she in?"

"Honey, you can't go see her right now. She's not feeling good. Some doctors have to help her."

"Well what about Uncle Lucas? How come he gets to see her but I can't?"

Nathan crouched down in front of Jamie. "Jimmy-jam, Uncle Luke is sick too. But when the doctors come out and say that we can go in to see them, we'll bring you. K?"

Jamie nodded hesitantly. "K daddy. What's wrong with them?"

"We don't know, son."

Doctor Faulx came out of his office with two folders and walked over to Nathan. He looked over the folders and looked back up at Nathan. "You're here for Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott, right?"

"Yes sir."

"How are you related to the 2 patients?"

"Well, Lucas is my brother and Brooke is one of my best friends, and Lucas's girlfriend."

Haley spoke up. "Lucas has been my best friend since we were little kids, he's like my brother. And Brooke has been a great friend over the years.. So she could be my sister, and we-"

The doctor interrupted to stop her from rambling on.

"We can only let one person in at a time right now in each room, so who will be going on Lucas's room first?"

"I'll go." Haley said, wiping her eyes.

"Alright and I'll check on Brooke." Nate nodded and both followed the doctor, into separate rooms.

Nathan walked slowly into Brooke's hospital room. He didn't really take a look at her when he brought her and Luke to the hospital at first. He had just been focused on getting them there. So now, when he actually took the time to look at her, his whole body went limp. She looked pale. _So_ pale and _so _fragile. This was a sight he had never seen from Brooke and to be honest, he never thought he would have to witness it. I mean, she is Brooke Davis. Nothing seemed to be able to break her this much. He touched her hand slightly but quickly pulled his back. It felt as if she wasn't even in there anymore. Lifeless.

"Come on Brooke, you know I'm not good at this stuff. That's why you need to wake up right now, ok? We need you, Luke needs you, he's not doing well either so.." She didn't move. Not even the slightest bit of movement, and that scared the hell out of Nate.

Haley stepped into Luke's room and tan over to him.

"This is not funny Lucas Scott. If you're trying to pull some really really mean joke on me, it's not funny and I won't laugh.."

She wiped her eyes again. "Luke come on, if you wake up it might give Brooke some hope to wake up to. Plus...you can't leave me..I need you. I need my best friend."

Lucas opened his eyes and tried to focus, his eyes turned to Haley and he smiled. "Hales..."

He smiled until he realized where he was, then all of the memories of what happened started to play in his mind. "Where's Brooke? Haley, I need to see her."

"She..she's in another room."

"Is she okay?"

Haley said nothing and looked down.

"Haley, IS Brooke okay??"

"I don't know, Nate's with her right now."

"Well I'm going to find out." He started to get out of the bed.

"Luke, you can't. You were just passed out and I know it had something to do with your heart so, no."

"Hales, I have to." He pushed passed her and flew out of the room.

"Lucas.." She said, but he had already left.

Lucas snuck himself in the room that held his pretty girl. His cheery. His heart broke when he saw just how cheerless and how lifeless she was.

"Brooke." He called out in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

Nathan heard him and turned his head. "Luke?! What are you doing?!"

"I needed to see her.."

"I understand...but still, you should be in bed. Go. Get out."

"But you said you understand!"

"I do, but that doesn't mean I agree."

"Nate, the only way I'm gonna feel better is if I'm here with her."

Nathan sighed. "Fine. But if anyone asks, I tried to make you get out."

Luke nodded and sat by Brooke, waiting for any sign of movement at all.


End file.
